


Take my hand, I will change the color of your life

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, Family comes together, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: James is falling. Qrow and the family come to help.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104386
Kudos: 8





	Take my hand, I will change the color of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Bad Luck Charm/Hero

It started when James could not sleep. He stayed up one night looking up at the ceiling, deciding to do work instead. In the morning he noticed that there were several mistakes that needed fixing.

That was the first sign. 

Then James forgot to pick up the kids after school one day when Qrow was in Mistral for a mission. Thankfully Arthur and Tyrian were able to pick them up and James apologized profusely to them and the kids. 

Soon he stopped eating, talking. He was withdrawing from life. The kids were getting scared. C was thinking the wrong possible scenarios. The twins were worried, and Sparrow was confused. Nora had seen this before with one of her former foster parents and knew what she needed to do. Using her eldest sibling status she decided to take matters into her hands. So she made some calls and packed some bags.

It was late at night, with James still up, unable to fall asleep. He lost interest in working, eating and answering his scroll. He had this heavy pain going through his entire body from his head to his legs.

He felt tired.

He didn’t know someone had come into the room. The person took away his coffee, Due Process and his scroll. Got him bathe and put in bed. James was in a fog, he did not notice and soon he was gone.  
\-------------  
Two days later, James woke up and noticed the massive headache and pain he felt. He checked the alarm clock and noticed it was nine am. He was an hour late to work. He tried to get up and was gently pushed back down.

Then he noticed the person who had stayed with him. Qrow, his husband. The husband he loved and cherished with his whole body and mind. The same husband that was supposed to be three month and home a month and a half early. Why was he here?

He tried to talk but his throat was dry, and Qrow got him water. After slowly drinking it, he turned to his husband and had confusion written all over his face.

Qrow came closer and started rubbing his back, explaining what happened.

Qrow had been on a mission but cut it short when Nora had called him, asking him to come home. She told him about how James acted; he told her that he would be home that night. When the call ended she instructed her siblings to pack a week's worth of clothes, school supplies and stuff animals. She then proceeded to call up Jazmine, Arthur and Tyrian and ask if they could have a week long sleepover at their house. They accepted the offer and while the men and Jeanette were setting up rooms, Jaz drove to their house and picked them up when Qrow came home.

While they were doing that, Qrow facetimed Winter and Clover and told them that James was going to be out of commission for the rest of the week. When he told them what Nora had said, they gave each other a knowing look, and spilled the beans. Marrow smelled bad body odor, Harriet saw him talking to himself and Vine/Elm reported he looked sadder by the day. There were more reports from students, teachers, soldiers and other staff members. They were good people but with the military mindset drilled into them, they had a hard time knowing when to step in.

Learning when to follow orders and when to make your own orders.

Winter took over that night and made the excuse that the General needed some personal time off when asked about the situation. The only people who knew the extent of him were his family and close friends.

James felt embarrassed and ashamed. He scared his children, co-workers, friends and family. He pushed them away. He fell so far that his child had to step up. And caused everyone to rearrange their schedules because of his dismay. 

He was a failure.

“Stop that,” Qrow firmly stated, pulling James out of his head. He probably said the last statement out loud.

“James, you are a caring, loving, dedicated and smart soul. Having flaws makes up human, yeah they may suck at times. But we are all here for you, to help you, to guide you. Depression is hard, but we are all here to help in any way possible. So you are not a failure. You are human. You are James Ironwood; general, husband, father, friend, uncle, teacher, role model and everything in between and beyond. You are NOT a failure. Got it” Qrow lifted up his chin and saw tears falling down, he wiped them away with his fingers.

James nodded and laid his head in Qrow’s shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close.

He had a long road to go, with everything. But James knew that his family got his back and that was enough.


End file.
